


Sin piedad

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Dark, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Разве я отпускал тебя, а эрмано?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sin piedad

**Author's Note:**

> Бета : Кот Юпитер

Он сливает мутную жидкость в воду.

Всю бочку, для надёжности продырявив её лезвием с нескольких сторон.

Сплёвывает кислую слюну и смотрит за тем, как поток постепенно снова становится прозрачным.

Он не верит ни в мудаков-учёных, ни в живых мертвецов, ни в грёбаное вуду. Но почему бы не дать этому шанс?

Ему не нравится полагаться на случайность, не нравится "допускать" возможность. Но если всё нужное оказалось у него в руках, почему бы не проверить?

В конце-концов, что может пойти не так?

Сейчас он сам определяет степень угрозы. Нажимает на ядерную кнопку. Играет гранатами в бейсбол. Объявляет Миру о его конце. Проверяет его на прочность.

И всё сработало.

Уже через день к берегу залива прибило крокодила — полуразложенная туша только и могла щёлкать пастью и изредка подёргиваться.

Пираты, галдя вокруг как чайки, исследовали хищника, который теперь не мог причинить никому вреда. Но птицы оказались умнее, они к образине не приближались. Даже мелкая живность не облюбовала себе разбухшую плоть, изуродованную чудовищными ранами. Похоже, трупный запах, усиливающийся под палящими лучами солнца, отпугивал их. И не только он.

Кто-то из пиратов успевает пошутить про судный день. Дамиан предлагает делать ставки на какой из фильмов ужасов он будет похож. Предложение с энтузиазмом поддерживают остальные. С самого начала лидирует классика Ромеро. На «Ночь живых мертвецов» ставят даже те, кто никогда не смотрел оригинальный фильм. Ваас ставит десятку на «Соленый черный конец», потому что хорошая комедия подходит для конца света как нельзя лучше.

На ночь Хильберто выставляет больше часовых. Просто на всякий случай. Они всё равно стоят по двое-трое, переговариваясь, и не слишком-то озабочены происходящим вокруг.

В конце концов, здесь были какие-то заброшенные лаборатории со времён Второй мировой. Кто знает, на что были способны местные учёные?

Никто не придавал этому особого значения. Никто не воспринимал происходящее всерьёз.

А через неделю начали возвращаться люди.

И судя по крикам, доносившимся с того берега время от времени, твари были агрессивно настроены.

Только спустя пару дней им удаётся загнать одну из этих тварей, для надёжности привязав к поваленной пальме, и получше её рассмотреть.

Ничего нового — разбухшее от воды тело, посеревшая кожа, мутные белёсые глаза и вываленный изо рта язык. Видимо, местный, из ближайшей деревни. Следы зубов и отсутствие одной руки. Плавать в заливе с акулами — одна из самых глупых причин для смерти. На островах Рук точно.

Тварь реагирует на яркий свет, как будто действительно может что-то видеть, когда Альварес подносит зажженный факел к её лицу. Но не похоже, что огонь её пугает.

Она не издаёт ни звука. То ли потому что повреждена гортань, то ли потому что бесшумные мертвецы, рыщущие по джунглям, — это отличная шутка.

И они решают обезглавить её. Сказываются просмотренные на этой неделе ужастики.

Карлос испуганно крестится, когда отрезанная голова начинает вращать глазами и раскрывать рот.

Труп они сжигают, просто чтобы проверить, достаточно ли этого. Приходится использовать много горючего, чтобы склизкая плоть наконец занялась огнём.

Пока они стоят у разгорающегося кострища, Диего предлагает перебивать им позвоночник. Чтобы наверняка.

Ваас поигрывает ножом и советует ему завязывать с предложениями. Им ещё сегодня нужно забрать крупную поставку с острова, а это важнее убийств мертвецов.

Голову Ваас забирает как трофей.

Они укрепляют базу и ставят ловушки. Без взрывчатки, потому что большей части этих обмудков доверять взрывоопасные вещи нельзя.

Заделывают дыру в заборе, которую пробил здоровенный казуар. У твари и при жизни мозгов не было, а после и остатки самосохранения исчезли. Ошмётки плоти и кровавые брызги — он бился об забор до тех пор, пока Сильвер не снял его со снайперки, и маленькая голова лопнула как перезревшая тыква.

Но несмотря на все ебучие предупреждения и умение постоять за себя, к концу месяца на базе остаётся меньше половины бойцов. Возможно, гребаные идиоты и должны умирать первыми.

В качестве дневного развлечения пираты стреляют из снайперки по живым мишеням на том берегу. Колёса или порошок делают задачу почти невыполнимой, что только добавляет веселья.

Они ставят в качестве выигрыша банки с фасолью, персики в собственном соку и бутылки с алкоголем. Всё, что ещё у них осталось. На самом деле, запасов больше, чем им нужно. На самом деле, мёртвые сделали им большое одолжение.

А потом наступает ебаный сезон дождей. И если раньше, благодаря ему, у них появлялось много новых людей для возвратов, потому что серфингисты просто обожают высокие волны и тихие смертоносные пляжи Рук, то сейчас всё по другому.

Первый же шторм выкидывает на берег столько разной жути, что выходить ночью за оставленными припасами становится опасно. Диего в последней вылазке стал жертвой осьминога. Это было бы смешно, и было, на самом деле, но тварь оказалась на редкость живучей. И даже когда её удалось содрать, у неё в клюве остался целый кусок с ноги неудачливого пирата.

Кому могло придти в голову, что это опасно? Чёрт возьми, им было не до этого — ещё не все дивиди были затёрты, ещё не все запасы алкоголя истрачены.

Влажность и отсутствие медикаментов сделали своё дело. И ночью Диего успевает разодрать двоих, прежде чем Туантонг срезает ему полбашки. И только после этого он на какое-то время затихает.

Конечно, они выкидывают труп за пределы лагеря и укреплённых стен.

Конечно, они стараются быть осторожнее.

И говорят между собой о некоторых Важных Вещах. Например о том, чтобы уехать.

Он всаживает по две пули в головы особо сильно зарвавшимся параноикам, но это не помогает. Всё чаще раздаются вопросы о том, стоит ли им уйти отсюда и обосноваться где-нибудь на южном острове. Бетонные ограждения отдельных городов внушают доверие. По крайней мере, они смогут остановить толпу мертвецов.

Нахер бетонные стены. Нахер страх и попытки спрятаться.

Ваас думает об оружии в сейфе, до которого никто из пиратов не может добраться. Об алкоголе, которого здесь столько, что им не удастся утащить и половины. Об остатках порошка и некоторых таблетках, засушенных грибах, что он захватил из лаборатории Эрнхардта.

Думает о том, что ему на хер не нужны здесь лишние свидетели.

Он отпускает их, он говорит, что остаётся для охоты. И на первый же тупой вопрос стреляет в ответ, не отрываясь от бутылки с тёплой текилой. Больше желающих спрашивать не появляется.

Они уходят ночью. Сквозь шум дождя какое-то время слышен тарахтящий двигатель моторки, но он быстро затихает.

Усилившийся ветер поднимает проржавевший стальной лист на крыше и тот громко хлопает, вторя грому.

Утром нужно будет починить крышу и перетащить еду куда-нибудь повыше. И боеприпасы. На втором этаже хотя бы сухо, есть шанс, что вода туда не попадёт.

Он надеется успеть до того, как к полудню снова начнёт моросить, но...

С тех пор дождь не прекращается.

***

Предчувствие чего-то надвигающегося не оставляет его с момента пробуждения.

Он просыпается до рассвета и слушает, как редкие капли стучат по крыше. Заменяет в своём мексиканском завтраке сигарету на самокрутку из запасов Тьяго, а воду на остатки выдохшегося пива. Поднимает с пола свалившуюся ночью голову и выходит во двор, чтобы отлить и проверить периметр. Мотает головой, когда на него падают ледяные капли с козырька крыши. Стирает влагу с лица и негромко ругается, по привычке почти шепотом, в пустом лагере проще соблюдать тишину, чем бороться с ней.

Ураган обрушивается на остров после полудня.

Льёт и льёт словно всё должно в скором времени уйти под воду.

Миру такое не впервой, кажется. Ваас усмехается, чешет щёку, заросшую жесткой щетиной и снова прикладывается к бутылке.

Он ест подгнившие фрукты и играет в тир с восточной башни, поставив рядом голову-трофей. При успешном попадании он смеётся и хлопает по ссохшимся от крови волосам. Завеса дождя недостаточно плотная, чтобы сделать пару дыр в мертвецах бродящих по пляжу было невозможно.

Когда начинает темнеть, он делает обход по территории, запихнув ручной фонарик между зубами своего трофея. Укрепляет крышу, чтобы внутрь не заливалась вода, и на всякий случай осматривает новенький генератор.

К вечеру становится ощутимо холоднее, хотя дождь всё-таки постепенно стихает. Между облаками проглядывают редкие звёзды.

Предчувствие ни на мгновенье не оставляет его.

Даже когда он устраивается с пистолетом. И редкие капли дождя шелестят в джунглях вокруг. В них не слышно шагов, земля впитала слишком много воды. Не слышно, но он отлично представляет. На недостаток воображения он никогда не жаловался.

И дверь открывается бесшумно.

Все эти дни ожидания — вот они были, а вот прошли.

Ещё одна точка автосохранения.

Ещё один шаг к правильному выбору.

От него пахнет гнилой водой и кровью.

С него течёт.

У него обглодана щека и через дыру видны зубы. Идеальные белые зубы, которые как нельзя лучше подходят для улыбки мертвеца. Развороченный ножом живот — в темноте только тёмный провал на футболке — как у того трупа, что лежал на алтаре. Тату на руке поплыла, а около локтя что-то выгрызло кусок кожи.

И он молчит. Даже удивительно.

— Пришел проведать, эрмано? А я всё гадал, когда эта дрянь до тебя дойдёт. Долго. Или ты потерялся по дороге? Или забыл как сюда добираться? Голова-то наверное не слишком хорошо работает. Ты и раньше-то не слишком успешно её использовал, а с прокисшими мозгами... Джейсон? Ох, блять, когда ты молчишь я волнуюсь. Только посмотри на себя! Как будто джунгли пережевали и выплюнули обратно, а? Я ведь тебе говорил. Говорил, но ты опять не слушал! Джейсон Броди слушает только суку Цитру! И думает исключительно членом!

Смех царапает горло.

Хорошо бы выпить.

Хорошо бы завязать со всем этим раз и навсегда.

— А я тебя не отпускал, калифорнийский уёбок! Ты забыл, кто в этих грёбанных джунглях твой царь и бог? И никто кроме меня не решит твою судьбу. Даже в гребаной смерти. Усёк?

Он облизывает пересохшие губы. Воды вокруг ведь предостаточно, да?

— Мир нихера не такой, как тебе хотелось верить, а? Ты действительно поверил, что в жизни всё так просто? А она в виде шутки наебала тебя. Подсунула наичестнейшее место, где твоё доверие никто не стал оправдывать. Не смешно? Тебе не смешно?! Джейсон, ты же облажался по-полной только потому что никогда дальше собственного носа не видел! Не смешно ему. А Цитра вот посмеялась. И сейчас, наверное, смеётся, вспоминая белого придурка с верой в правое дело.

Он медленно поднимается со своего места, не сводя взгляда со стоящего на пороге.

— Что, Броди, сказать нечего? Забей, не утруждайся. У нас здесь маленький армагеддон имени всех пропащих ублюдков. Нравится?

Всё для тебя, Белоснежка.

— Я понимаю, что для тебя это важно. То есть, "пожалуйста-пожалуйста, дайте мне ещё один шанс". Прямо слышу, как ты умоляешь об этом. Ещё одна попытка, а? — он плавно вытаскивает из ножен армейский нож, стараясь не делать резких движений. — Когда-нибудь тебе должно повезти.

Твари сильные, а эта, с лицом Джейсона Броди, должна быть сильнее остальных.

Ему остаётся на это надеяться.

Ему хочется в это верить.

Он уверен в том, что Джейсону хватит сил, чтобы дать ему долгожданное освобождение. А ему хватит мужества принять его.

Ваас улыбается.

Когда-нибудь ему должно повезти.


End file.
